Ikerenka
Ikerenka (イケ恋歌), conosciuto anche come Cool Love Song, è una canzone di Kagamine Len che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, scritto da Darari e prodotto da Lelele P. E 'disponibile solo in Edit Mode. Informazioni Liriche Giapponese=歌うことが　売りですが かげながら努力　してるのです まだまだ　上がいるけれど きっと　すぐに抜いてみせます だから…　ボクを　見ててください… 浮気したら…　イヤです…　よそ見しないで れれれレンレンにしてやんよ！　…です ボクの声で魅了する…　いいでしょう？ れれれ連日聴いてますよねぇ？ ボクもっといけるはず…　そうでしょう？　ですよねぇ！ 愛想のない　ボクですが 別に嫌いな　わけじゃないんです まだまだ　恋ではないですが どうも　気が乗ってこないのです だから…　ボクを　本気にして 二人きりも…　今では…　平気ですから れれれ恋愛感情ですかぁ？ ボクはよくわかりません…　そんなの れれれ「恋愛は気の迷いよ！」 だって誰か言ってた　そうでしょう？　ですよねぇ！ （実はめちゃくちゃドキドキしてる　キミの言動にドギマギしてる 　ボクの言動はついつい不審　どうもやっぱり足りない自信 　やはりヘタレる自分　これも好かれるある意味手段？ 　ヘタレ街道段位は五段　なんてこれじゃあ望みは希薄 　予想プランじゃイケてる自分　基本一応”出来てる”気分？ 　気分だけではまだまだ遠い　どうせ歳ではまだまだ中二 　逃避だったら得意の分野　そんな自慢は「どうでもいいや」？ 　他力本願には長けてます　みんなの力信じてます！） だけど…　ボクを　好きでいて みんないれば…　かならず…　天下取れるはず れれれ連投してもいいですかぁ？ ボクの曲をみんなに…　聴かせたい れれれ連続再生ですかぁ？ お礼くらい言おうかな…　ありがとう…/// れれれ恋愛対象なんでしょ？ キミはボクが…　大好きで…　そうでしょう？ れれれ恋愛いたしますよね？ ボクと！！　…………生意気で　スミマセン！|-|Romaji=utau koto ga uri desu ga kagenagara doryoku shiteru no desu madamada ue ga iru keredo kitto sugu ni nuite mise masu dakara... boku o　mitete kudasai... uwaki shitara... iya desu... yosomi shinai de rerere ren ren ni shite yan yo! ...desu boku no koe de miryou suru... ii deshou? rerere renjitsu kiite masu yo nee? boku motto ikeru hazu... sou deshou? desu yo nee! aiso no nai boku desu ga betsuni kirai na wake ja nain desu madamada koi dewa nai desu ga doumo ki ga notte konai no desu dakara... boku o honki ni shite futari kiri mo... ima dewa... heiki desu kara rerere renai kanjou desu kaa? boku wa yoku wakari masen... sonna no rerere "renai wa ki no mayoi yo!" datte dareka itteta sou deshou? desu yo nee! (jitsu wa mechakucha dokidoki shiteru kimi no gendou ni dogimagi shiteru 　boku no gendou wa tsuitsui fushin doumo yappari tari nai jishin 　yahari hetareru jibun kore mo sukareru aru imi shudan? 　hetare kaidou dani wa godan nante kore jaa nozomi wa kihaku 　yosou PLAN ja iketeru jibun kihon ichiou "dekiteru" kibun? 　kibun dake dewa madamada tooi douse toshi dewa madamada chuuni 　touhi dattara tokui no bun-ya sonna jiman wa "dou demo ii ya"? 　tariki hongan niwa takete masu minna no chikara shinjite masu!) dakedo... boku o suki de ite minna ireba... kanarazu... tenka toreru hazu rerere rentou shite mo ii desu kaa? boku no kyoku o minna ni... kikase tai rerere renzoku saisei desu kaa? orei kurai iou kana... arigatou... /// rerere renai taishou nan desho? kimi wa boku ga... daisuki de... sou deshou? rerere renai itashi masu yo ne? boku to!! ................namaiki de sumimasen!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di animeyay, aggiornato da ElectricRaichu' I'm good at singing, but I'm secretly making an effort at it. There are still people above me, but I'll soon show you I've overtaken them. So ... please keep watching me ... If you cheat on me ... I won't like it ... Don't look away. I'm gonna Le-le-le-Len you! ... I will.Un'allusione al di Miku più ascoltata canzone, I'll Miku-Miku You♪ (For Reals), pubblicato pochi mesi prima. I'll charm you with my voice ... Isn't that great? You'll listen to me ev-ev-ev-everyday, right? I think I can do better ... Right? Right! I'm not affectionate enough, but that doesn't mean I particularly dislike you. I don't love you yet, because I don't yet feel any interest. So ... please make me serious about you. Even if we are alone right now, I won't feel nervous. Is it a ro-ro-ro-romantic feeling? I don't quite understand that kind of thing yet. Ro-ro-ro-"Romance is only a delusion," someone once said that. Right? Right! (Actually, my heart's pounding. Everything you say and do makes me nervous. My behavior may look strange. It must be my lack of self-confidence. I'm a good-for-nothing after all, but this is also a way to get loved? Being a top-notch black-belt at incompetence, then I don't have much hope. If all goes as planned I'll be so cool. This must be the feeling of success. If it's just a matter of feeling like it, I'm a long way off. Anyhow, by age I'm still only an 8th-grader.Letteralmente, 2° anno liceale medio, circa 14 anni, che è l'età ufficiale di Len. I'm best at running away, but that kind of boast doesn't really matter. I'll rely on others to excel. I believe in all of you!) But please continue loving me. With all of you, I can surely take over this world. May I ke-ke-ke-keep on pitching? I want to let all of you hear my songs. Will I be on co-co-co-continuous replay? Maybe I should show my appreciation... Thank you ... I'm the one you lo-lo-lo-love, aren't I? You love ... me ... Right? I'm in lo-lo-lo-love, right? With myself of course! ............ Sorry for being so sassy! Curiosità Nota Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni del 2008